


Spellwright Chronicals

by BritisherFromBakerStreet



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Mystical, shape-shifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritisherFromBakerStreet/pseuds/BritisherFromBakerStreet
Summary: Cyra never expected to get lost in enemy territory. She never expected to meet someone like her. She never expected any of this at all.





	Spellwright Chronicals

Chapter 1: The Beginning  
I was born in a world where only the smartest survive. My name is Cyra Lucia-Cecilia Spellwright. My only task is to scout for my people. I am one of the Chosen Ones. 

After the fall of the last demi-magir city, Niara, my people were enslaved under the supreme dictatorship of the Ravski, a clan of rebel sorcerers. Along with some of our people, my sisters and I fled. We never saw our parents again. It’s been three years now, and with the last of the magic from the Soulstone, we rebuilt our civilization. We are the last of the figura reformabit, the Shape-Shifters.  
Scouting is no easy process. First, Commutat. After the Soulstone died, we survived only because of our pendants. Passed down since the first Shifters channeled their magic into gemstones, our pendants are what allow us to shape-shift. Mine is a moonstone. Second, Memoris. Because I am a scout, my pendant contains a storage chamber for anything I hear that deserves to be heard. If my pendant is taken and I cannot find it within seven suns and moons, my memory will be erased and be lost to the winds of time.   
Today starts like any other day. My sparrow form twitters gaily on a tree-branch, catching the attention of a Ravski soldier, making him smile contentedly. I survey the soldier for a call report. Ravski soldiers always carry call reports, as a means of identification. He doesn’t have one, so he must be new. I decide to follow him. I am hoping that he will lead me to the Ravski Base Central. I have been working as a scout since the fall of Niara, and neither I nor the other scouts have found information regarding the location of Base Central. While I follow the soldier, I take in my surroundings. I am in a dark, desolate place. I can hear machinery whirring, and I know that I am where I need to be. The noise overwhelms me as I enter. I feel dazed for a minute, then my consciousness returns. I turn into a Noscari, which are popular pets for soldiers. Ok. Time to concentrate. Whether or not this is a big mistake, I dive into the hustle-bustle of Base Central.

\----------------------------------------------------------  
What I see now is nothing like we ever imagined back home. Tall, skeletal-like structures whir and hum, Ravski soldiers fly across the room without magic, and echoing voices bounce through the various tubes that surround me. I start to contain some of the sounds in my amulet, when suddenly a Ravski picks me up by the scruff and looks me in the eye:  
“Well hello there, mutt.”  
I start to worry. If he discovers my amulet, he’ll take it. And if I can’t get it back, I’ll never see my sisters or my people again, and they in turn will never discover the Ravski Base Central.  
“Mutt.”  
“Mutt.”  
I slowly realize the man is talking to me. I whimper to show my allegiance to him. If I can stay here longer and get more information, my people can be freed from the Ravski.  
“Well then. Where’d you come from, mutt? Anyway, doesn’t matter. I shall take you as a pet for my son. Do you want a home, then, mutt?”  
I bark once. I’m trying to conceal my pendant in my paw, but if he sets me down, I’ll have to let it go. I start to nibble at my leg. Hopefully this will convince him that I am hurt and cannot walk.  
“What’s wrong mutt? Are ya hurt, mutt? Don’t worry, my wife will sort that out. You just climb on my shoulders, and don’t move.”  
“Oh, and you’ll be wantin’ a name then, huh? Let’s call you…Arol. You like that?”  
I bark again, and as I start to climb up his arm, I slip. I land on my back, and in that moment of pain, I drop my amulet. Before I can retrieve it, the man picks it up and starts to examine it.   
“Ah, what’s this then, Arol? Never you mind. It’ll make a lovely necklace for my wife.”  
I panic. Pictures flash through my head, and I already feel my oldest memories drifting away. I need to get that pendant back. If I don’t, well…I can never return. I need to…get…it…back. Darkness engulfs me, and my unconscious head thumps onto the Ravski’s back. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------  
I am with my mother. She hugs me, and starts to run away. We are in a beautiful field, with daisies and myrtle and elderflower. She laughs, and I start to chase her. Eventually, we fall, breathlessly, into the soft flowers. My mother starts singing. It’s our lullaby:

“Sleep little princess,   
‘Cross the earth,  
Carry my child through the night  
And carry my love to yonder  
Through cloudless day and starry night  
Now in the sky’s embrace,  
Sleep, my princess, little one mine.”

The last thing I see are my mother’s eyes, closing alongside mine. 

When I wake up, I cannot remember where I am. I start to wonder why I am not in that field, safe in my mother’s arms. I look around me. I am in a lady’s chambers. The walls are covered in exquisite silks and the floor is made of priceless marble. There is a mirror surrounded with jewelry and the table near me has a plate filled with delicious fruits. As I get up, I find that I cannot stand on my own two legs. I look down. What…why am I in Noscari form? I try to change back. My arm flashes for a second, and slowly, my tail disappears. Still drowsy and confused, I feel around my neck for my pendant…nothing. I’ll need all my energy for this. I try again, and in a burst of light, my human body returns. Suddenly, a woman behind me starts screaming:  
“Who are you? Why are you here? I…I…what have you done to Arol? How did you even get in here…H…Help! Someone help!”  
I spin around. This woman, whoever she is, looks terrified. I try to tell the woman that I don’t belong here- wherever ‘here’ is- tell her that my name is Cyra, and that I mean her no harm.   
“Oh, Help!”  
I stop. That voice…mother? I look for the comforting face I long to see...and…it’s not her. I whimper, crying to myself. Oh, let this be another dream. Please. Please. No… The memories come flooding back. No…my mother. She was taken. By them. I must get away from here. I need to go back home…where is home? I don’t know. All that matters now is escaping. I turn and run. As I burst out of the chamber, I weave through the endless flow of people…and into the outdoors. I close my eyes, and run towards the forest. I don’t know where I am going, but I can’t be here. Anywhere but here. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

I had been walking for hours, without food or water, and the heat was starting to get to me. It was absolutely silent, apart from my own thudding footsteps. I felt weightless, and I don’t know how much longer I could’ve gone on like that. I surely would’ve died that first day, if my foot hadn’t gotten stuck in a milder-thorn bush. My wails of pain and hopelessness brought three little Murgourds to my aid. Murgourds are shapeshifters too, kind little creatures whose only instinct is to care for and heal passer-byes. They took me in, fed me, and healed my foot. But that was yestereve. Today, my stomach is hungrier than ever, and for the hundredth time, I wish I knew where I am heading. My memories are fading even faster now, and I only remember two things. First, that I am trying to find home, and second, that I lost my amulet somewhere, and I must find it before the Seven Moons come to a close. I decide to write these thoughts on a stone, and in the event that I forget everything, this will remind me. As I write, I realize that I am not alone. I spin around, and to my great surprise there is a boy behind me. He cannot be more than fourteen years old, and yet his appearance is so tired and ragged that I could guess otherwise. We stare at each-other for some time, when he breaks the silence:  
“Who are you?”  
His voice is the opposite of what I had expected. It was clean and fresh, and with no hint of unruliness. 

“Um…my name is Cyra…who…who are you? Do you live out here?

“My name is Aegeus. Yes, I live here. Are you lost?”

“Uh…yes…no…”

“I don’t understand. Don’t you have to return home?”

“I want to…except I don’t know where home is…I know it sounds weird, but it’s true.”

I found myself pouring my heart out to this boy. It felt so strange, to finally have someone to talk to in this vast forest.

“…and that’s why I’m here. I cannot remember my past, and without my amulet, my memory shall fade away. I have too much to remember. I cannot forget.”

“Huh.”

“What?”

“I…don’t know if you’ll believe me, but…I lost my amulet too…long ago. It’s the only thing I remember.

“But…how?”

“Here…look.”

He took out a little pouch from his pocket. There was an old, crumpled note inside. 

“Dear Aegeus.   
Take care! I love you so much, my little warrior. Come home soon! And have fun! Also, Aegeus, please be careful with your amulet. You know what will happen if you lose it. I can’t even think about it. I wrote this note to remind you of who you are, even when times are tough. So stay safe, my warrior! Mama loves you."

“It’s the only thing I have to remind me of who I was.”

“Oh. I’m so sorry, Aegeus. You can come with me if you like. I’m trying to find my way home.”

“Thank you, Cyra. I have something that might help.”

He pulled out a piece of paper tied to a string. It was an address.

“Oh! Aegeus, do you think this is home?”

“I don’t know. I was always scared to find out.”


End file.
